


Mind of Lava

by MLPMI6



Series: As We Know It [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Pokemon Breeds, Character Death, Child Abuse, Gijinkas, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Other tags to be added, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiny Pokemon, Summery to be added, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: Blue Bell lvl 5 Numel* (Own Tempo) [Growl, Tackle, Ember]-Female
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: As We Know It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548469
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Heading into my father's office I took a deep breath and knocked on the large door. My hand was trembling slightly and I could feel my breath hitching as I waited. Running a hand through my messy dark hair, I gasped as Dad's voice beckoned me in, the wooden door swinging open as one of the grunts exited the room.

"Hello Pet, how can I help you?" Dad asked, glancing down at me with a somewhat stern glare. His steely gray eyes piercing into my very being as he leaned onto his clasped hands.

"I was hoping to set out on an adventure, so I could help Team Magma with there plans," I responded, gently biting my lip as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I know I can help, I know I can assure that we are victorious."

"I know that you can Pet. You are a highly intelligent girl, and you have a grand ambition." He responded, grabbing a small box from his desk. "That's not exactly what I am worried about."

Taking a deep breath I gently tilted my head, heart fluttering as he placed the box on his desk. Heading forward a bit more I accepted the box, opening it to reveal a small Pokeball and an X-Transceiver. Taking them both, I looked up at Dad, gently running a hand through my hair once again. I knew what he was talking about, of course, it was always the reason that he held me back in the past.

I was always short-tempered, it was just a thing I had a hard time controlling. Every time my temper flared what so ever it would escalate and I would lash out. Dad had every right to be worried that it would cause me trouble. 

"I trust that you will be able to at least attempt to keep that temper of yours under control." He said, crossing his arms as I nodded. "I don't want you embarrassing us on that adventure of yours."

"I won't tell them that I am part of Magma until I am confident that I am in enough power," I explained. "And I will not tell them that you are my father until I am the champion."

"Very well. You will head out first thing tomorrow, I expect you to have packed by then." Dad said, smirking slightly. "I will have my tailor make you a special outfit as an Admin of Team Magma."

"Thank you, Dad. I won't let you down." I responded, heading out of the office and towards my room.

* * *

Calling out the Pokemon I smiled, collapsing back on my bed. The pokemon in front of me was a beautiful blue and cream Numel. On her forehead was a small blue bell-like spot. 

"You need a name," I said, hopping up once more and turning my attention to my packing. "Do you have one?"

"No, I don't." She responded, shaking her head.

"Well, I will call you Blue Bell then, for the spot on your head," I responded with a smile. "Do you like that?"

"I suppose it works." She responded with a small nod. "What's the battle plan?" 

Shrugging I smiled, quickly beginning my packing. Filling my bag with clothes, Potions and balls.

"You don't know?" 

"Well not that much," I responded, pulling her into a gentle hug. "All I know is that I am going to become the Champion so that I can help Dad's plan come along properly." 

Blue Bell let out a small sigh before nodding, gently placing her head on my shoulder. Her body was warm against my skin, soothing and comforting. "I think we are heading out in the morning."

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing. Your father is something else, and I don't know if I fully trust him. There is just something about the way he acts that bothers me."

Letting out a small sigh I nodded, collapsing back onto the bed with a small sigh. Zipping my bag I handed it over to Blue Bell before crawling under the sheets and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Bell lvl 5 Numel* (Own Tempo) [Growl, Tackle, Ember]-Female


	2. Chapter 2

Waking early I smiled as I noticed the small package at the end of my bed. Hopping to my feet I gently pet Blue Bell's head before changing quickly. Making my way to my full body mirror I quickly took in my outfit, smiling at the design. It consisted of a long-sleeved black and grey striped long-sleeved shirt under a scarlet red tank top, paired with a black 'schoolgirl' skirt and a long black scarf with the hand marking of Groudon in red on the ends.

"It feels like it's missing something still." I sighed, scanning my desk for the missing detail. 

"You need to do something with your hair." Blue Bell called from her bed, letting out a yawn as she began grooming herself. "Honestly that is quite improper of you."

"So, this is the kind of Pokemon that you are going to be?" I teased with a smile, quickly running a brush through my long indigo hair. Letting out a small sigh, I blinked in an attempt to clear me ever so slightly vision. Giving up I grabbed my slim black, half-moon glasses.

"Can you grab the ribbon from the package please?" I asked, smiling as Blue Bell handed over the silk rope. Quickly I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, tying the ribbon to hold it in place. "That's better. What do you think?"

"Your very red." She responded, yawning loudly. "I mean you look fine, but that is a lot of red."

Chuckling I gently pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair much to her annoyance. Chuckling I gently took my brush and combed it out once more and headed out into the main hall, silently recalling Blue Bell to her ball.

* * *

Hopping off of Scarmory, I gently gave her forehead a little pat before heading towards route 101. 

"You, you're a trainer right?" A little girl yelled, running up to me and grabbing my scarf. "I heard yelling, but I'm too afraid to check it out. Please, I think someone is in trouble!"

Sighing gently I nodded, making my way forward and letting out a small sigh as I took quick notice of the scene in front of me. A middle-aged man in a lab coat was running from a clearly low levelled Zigzagoon. Heading forward I tilted my head, quickly pulling a Pokeball from my bag pocket and tossing it with ease. The ball didn't even wiggle before clicking shut. 

"Thank you for saving me." The man said, making his way towards me and handing over the small pokemon's ball. I believe this is yours."

"Thank you," I responded, silently writing a single word on the ball -Goon. Looking down at my Poke-tech I let out a small sigh. "You realize it was a level two right?"

The man fell silent for a moment, nodding for me to follow. Shrugging I complied, following the man into a large lab. 

"Thank you again for saving me. I was doing some field research when that pokemon attacked me." He said letting out a small sigh. "I panicked and started running, I wasn't thinking really." 

"Well, don't worry about. I have a new team member and I was able to catch my first pokemon." I responded, shaking my head. "My name is Pet by the way."

"Professor Birch," he responded, shaking my hand quickly. "Are you not a Pokemon trainer?"

"I am, I just have never caught a Pokemon before." 

"Well, I suppose I should still properly thank you," Birch said, gently biting his lip. "I know, how would you like an official starter pokemon?"

My eyes widened slightly as he held out a Pokeball, smiling happily as I accepted it. Calling out the Pokemon I smiled as a small Mudkip landed on the table that stood between me and the Professor. "Thank you sir, you really didn't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it Pet. You have proven yourself to be a good trainer and a very smart girl." Birch responded with a smile. "Oh, are you going to give him a name?"

"Kuppa," I responded with a smile. 

Turning to leave the lab I paused as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself Pet and keep an eye out for my son Azu. I think you two will make good friends."

Nodding, I placed Kuppa's ball with Blue Bell's and Goon's before heading into town. Grabbing my balls I sent everyone out, smiling as they turned to each other in confusion. 

"Alright team, the nest town is Oldale corect?"

"Yeah." Kuppa responded cautiously glancing over at Goon who let out a defensive hiss.

"Goon, relax. Kuppa isn't going to hurt you, nor is Blue Bell or I." I soothed, kneeling to gently pet her head. "We are a team now, and I'm not going let anything bad happen to you."

"Why should I believe you?" She hissed, batting my hand away with her paw. "Why should I believe thhstnI am anything more than a Cut slave to be abandoned the moment you realise yoyou dont actually need me?"

Letting out a small sigh Iquickly checked my watch. Entering into Goon's information I huffed. Her move set listed Cut as one of her moves.

"I could call Dad and see if he can locate the Move deleter. " I offered with a small shrug. "But tactically speaking Cut is a stab move, it will do a fair amount of damage if we get you to a higher level."

Goon let out a small huff, turning to route one. "Are we going to Odale or not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Bell lvl 5 Numel* (Own Tempo) [Growl, Tackle, Ember, Yawn]-Female  
Goon lvl 3 Zigzagoon (Pickup) [Cut, Tackle] -Female  
Kuppa lvl 5 Mudkip (Torrent) [Growl, Tackle] -Male


	3. Chapter 3

Entering Odale Town I smiled, heading through to the next route, the team following quietly. Professor Birch had told me to keep an eye out for his Son and I had a feeling this was where we were going to meet.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Kuppa asked meeting my pace. "I mean Azu is cool and all, but he's more into Kyogre and you clearly like Groudon."

"Well, then I will have a rival." I chuckled. "Either way I end up meeting someone who is probably my age."

Blue Bell nodded, letting out a puff of smoke. "You were recluses weren't you?"

"Yup. I was homeschooled my entire life and I finally got to start this journey yesterday!"

"Explains why you're so insufferably naive. " Goon hissed shaking her head. "I hope you don't expect me to just grab random shit off the ground for you by the way."

"Oh. I didn't even check your ability." I responded, smirking down at her. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But you know an orange berry now and again for them-" I nodded to Kuppa and Blue Bell "- that would be nice. And for yourself."

For a moment Goon puffed out her chest fur, before rolling a small blueberry to Kuppa. "This means nothing Blue boy, I still don't like you." 

"Its something," I responded, sighing as Kuppa flinched. "You all need to learn to get along." 

"Give them some time Pet, they will. It's just going to take some time." Blue Bell said, grabbing Goon by the scruff of her kneck as she lunged at Kuppa. "How improper. Learn some manners." 

Goon hissed loudly but quickly stopped struggling as Blue Bell silently began grooming her fur, gently fixing the small Pokemons fur with a small huff. "Zigzagoons, absolutely no care for appearance or proper grooming." 

Chuckling I smiled as Goon squirmed out of Blue Bell's grip, dashing further up the route. Following quickly I paused as my eyes landed on a young boy at the end of the route. 

I had never seen anyone who looked quite like like him. He had short mess sky blue hair under a strange puffy whight hat and brilliant sapphire blue eyes. He was in a black shirt under a sea blue long tailcoat with the hand marks of kyogre on his sleeves.

"Hey, you do realize your staring right?" The boy asked, a teasing note in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Pet and I was looking for Azu." I responded, chuckling softly. "I was hoping to get to know him through battle."

"Well, then you are talking to the right person." He responded, quickly sending out a Torchic with a smirk. "My name is Azu, so you going to send in a Pokemon or?" 

"Blue Bell, use yawn."

"Oh, you little shit. You're going to be one of those people." He sighed, shaking his head with a small chuckle. Blaze, switch out with Sharp!" 

Before I could react Blaze was returned to her ball and replaced with a Pokemon I didn't really recognize. It took me a moment to register that the green on bluefish and the large jaw were two telltale signs of a shiny Carvanha. Narrowing my eyes, I quickly checked my watch, running the best moves over in my head. Blue Bell had Own tempo but in this scenario that likely wasn't going to make much of a difference. I could use yawn and hope that he swapped back to Blaze, but that would only stall the battle longer than was necessary.

"Alright, that's the plan. Blue Bell uses yawn again, Kuppa get ready for it he swaps out. Bell if he doesn't tackle until he dose." I called, smiling as Azu's eyes widened, both Kuppa and Blue Bell braced for battle, Bluebell sending a cloud of exhaust towards the opposing Carhanha. Azu gently bit his lip before smirking.

"Alright, Water gun!" Azy called, eyes sparkling with determination and a smirk crossing his face. "Don't think that we cant take care of a Numel just because it has a different pattern or because it's shiny."

Momentarily Sharp hesitated, but only for a second before opening its mouth releasing a powerful stream of water towards Blue Bell. Smartly she braced, turning sideways and allowing it to hit her shoulder as she charged forward. Continuing through the attack, she slammed her shoulder into the fish, yelping as a thin line of blood ran down her shoulder.

"Carvanhas have rough skin," Goon huffed fur bristling angerly. "Didn't your father teach you that?"

"And Numel are bulky. Blue Bell can you keep attacking?" 

"I'm good." She responded, grabbing the small fish by the fin and tossing it into the air and running into it once again, and again. Soon her shoulder was littered with paper-thin cuts, but Sharp was on the ground unconscious. 

"Alright, he's going to use Torchic, so I want you to stay in and get in a yawn," I said, smiling as Blaze rushed up, raking her clawed foot across Blue Bell's shoulder. "Kuppa, your heading in after that so be ready."

Kuppa nodded, rushing in as Blaze racked Blue Bell's face one last time before passing out. Azu let out a small chuckle and shook his head. Rushing forward Kuppa slammed into Blaze.

Turning to Blue Bell I placed my bag on the ground, turning my attention from the battle to Blue Bell's shoulder. Pulling out a roll of bandages I wrapped her shoulder, smiling as Kuppa made his way back to my side, smiling brightly. "I took out his Torchic, look."

Glancing over I let out a shocked half chuckle half gasp as I took note of the now drenched firebird. "Good job Kuppa."

Azu chuckled as well, calling the fainted Pokemon to its ball. "Not bad Red, where did you learn that?"

"It just made sense. You have a water type and I have two pokemon that are either weak or neutral to it. I didn't want to instantly change to Kuppa as there was a chance you had a grass type. You didn't but it was still a safe bet. I also knew that Blue Bell could probably take a water attack if I set up a yawn."

"A good strategy. Your quite the smart girl Pet, but I have to ask, was that your first battle?"

Nodding I gently put pressure on Blue Bells' shoulder, letting out a soft sigh of relief as no blood seeped through the thin layer of bandages. "Honestly, I just started today." 

"Your new trainer? how the hell do you have a numel?"

"How do you have a Torchic and a Carvanha?" I asked, puffing out my cheeks. "It was a gift from Dad idiot."

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just surprised. As for Sharp, my mentor gave him to me." He said, holding up his hands with a small chuckle. "Hey, out of curiosity, are you like me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly suspiciously, taking a deep breath to calm my heart.

"I mean are you a Special?"

Taking a calming breath I nodded, quietly fixing my scarf. Nodding for my team to follow I headed back towards town, ignoring Azu as he called after me.

"You're being childish Pet." Blue Bell whispered, gently leaning against me as we headed to the desk. "He meant no harm, why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive." I hissed, taking a quick breath to calm my nerves. "I'm sorry, I just have a bad temper."

"What happened?" Joy asked as I turned my attention to her, handing over Blue Bell's ball. "I must say that's a good bandaging job, I just need to know the origin of the scratches."

"Torchic got her face, her shoulder was caused by rough skin," I responded, taking a few more deep breaths. "We went against a trainer with a Carvanha."

Joy nodded, taking Blue Bell's ball and leading her to the back room.

* * *

Waking up early I smiled, quickly getting dressed -today into a black and red striped t-shirt with a Litten on the front, and a pair of blue jeans- before collecting my stuff and heading back to the main area of the center. 

"Blue Bell healed quickly, and there is no sign of infection. She is going to make a full recovery and I doubt that any of the scratches are going to scar." Joy said as I made my way to the desk. "Quite a powerful gift, I'm impressed how well behaved she is."

"She's a bit... Oh, what's the word not snobbish, but um... Aristocratic?"

Chuckling Joy nodded, handing Blue Bell's ball back to me. "Well take care of yourself." 

Smiling I headed out of the Pokemon center and turned towards route 102. Heading forward I paused as a young boy ran up to me, eyes scanning my team. There was a glow of determination in them as he sent out a Shroomish. The shroomish seemed terrified with several scars and burns littering its body. The boy didn't seem to care as he called out the simple order. "Absorb."

"Kid, don't make me hurt you." I hissed quietly, kneeling down and gently picking up the pokemon. "You need to slow down, your Pokemon is injured. It's injured and it's scared. Have you been using anything but Potions?"

"Of course I have!" The boy hissed, glaring darkly. "Give me my Pokemon back!"

"Then why is it so scared?" I could feel my blood boiling as I placed Shroomish on Blue Bell's back. "What did you do to have this much damage?"

Before the boy could respond I grabbed his Pokeball, glaring darkly as he moved to take it back. "Don't try me, kid."

The boy fell silent as I pocketed the ball, quickly checking my watch to check on Shroomish. She was in good health, but she was clearly timid. Not only that but she was a level three and had clearly been overworked.

"Don't worry Loom. I'm going to protect you, and I'm not going to make you battle. Just tell me if you want to sit things out, and we will figure out the best way to train."

"Thank you, Madam, I am forever grateful." Turning to loom I chucked, with a small smirk at her very french accent. "I will be in your team until you see it fit for me to stay with the Professor."

"Nah, I'm keeping everyone with me," I responded taking a deep breath, slowly calming my growing anger. "But we are probably going to have to lay low after that one."

"Yeah, I don't know what you were thinking back there!" Goon hissed, passing an Oran berry to Loom. "Do you want to get arrested?"

"We aren't going to get arrested," I responded, pausing as a hand fell on my shoulder. Turning my heart sank as I came face to face with Officer Jenny. "Okay, maybe we are getting arrested."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Bell lvl 10 Numel* (Own Tempo) [Growl, Tackle, Ember, Yawn]-Female  
Goon lvl 3 Zigzagoon (Pickup) [Cut, Tackle] -Female  
Kuppa lvl 7 Mudkip (Torrent) [Growl, Tackle, Water Gun] -Male  
Loom lvl 3 Shroomish (Effect spore) [Absorb,Tackle]- Female


End file.
